


A Series Of Mysterious Occurrences.

by CupCakezys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Already finished, But seriously when isn't there?, Disability, F/M, Fire Powers, First Kiss, First one is based off my life, Gender-Neutral Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Homelessness, I have no idea what that would be called, Invisibility, Just gotta post it all, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic Powers, Magic Stealing, Not Beta Read, Oh and there's an asshole that wants to control the world, Ohhhh Boy, Original work - Freeform, Physical Disability, Promise, Short Stories, Teleportation, Thats a lot of original, The rest just sorta happened, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Understanding Languages Magically, Unknown Character Names (For the most part), homeless children, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: Ever been so bored you wished time would just hurry up and pass? What if that wish came true?Ever wondered what it would be like to teleport? One boy knows.One woman can do whatever she wants unseen, but at what cost?Different languages mean nothing when you can understand them all.Being the odd one out is hard enough without your Dad being one of the most powerful men in the world.Hiding in the shadows can only get you so far.What happens when all these seemingly different worlds collide?





	1. A Mysterious Occurrence.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'm back again. This is something I've been working on for a while. It's all finished and edited, I just need to post it all. I'm going to try for one chapter per day, but we'll see how that goes, huh?  
> Hope you all enjoy!

They close their eyes as the car hummed beneath them. Their shoulder length brown hair tickles their nose as they lean their head against the cool window.

They are incredibly bored.

Their parents had started arguing the moment they started driving, their little brothers soon following their lead and fighting next to them. Their carsickness prevented them from reading, or doing anything really, and their music had long since lost its appeal. Perhaps they shouldn't have put their headphones in not three minutes on the road, but they couldn't take the arguing.

They sigh and take their headphones out, pausing their music.

 

The car is blessedly silent, however it's not going to stay that way.

One muttered insult from one brother and the entire car erupts into chaos. Parents yelling, children fighting and the fear of crashing has them speaking up, attempting to calm everyone, not that it really works.

 

They close their eyes once more and put their headphones back in, effectively tuning out the yelling. Time passed and when they pause their music this time they’re met with a silence that wasn't about to be broken. They could feel the anger in everyone around them, bubbling beneath the surface.

Shifting until they’re comfortable they rest their head against the back of the car seat.

Their mind wanders to what will be, what might be and what they wished could be. Their plane wasn't taking off for another two hours, and once it did it would take another two and a half hours until they landed again. The thought of being stuck sitting in one place for that long had them groaning and wishing they had insisted on staying home, or better yet, traveling with their birth father when he took the boat to his home the day before.

Their eyes open, just for a second, before they close them again. They wish they were on the plane already, high in the air and comfortable in the soft seats planes always had to offer. Maybe they'd get food and drink, or more likely some sleep. They wouldn't be landing until 10:30 at night after all.

 

The humming of the car disappeared abruptly, replaced by an odd droning noise. The seat beneath them became squishy, more comfortable, and the door they were pressing up against vanished.

Startled, they opened their eyes and almost screamed aloud at what they see. The plane they had imagined sitting in was all around them, one brother on their left and their mother on their right. Looking across the aisle they see their other brother and step father sitting together. Their entire body goes ridged.

They can't comprehend what's going on. Not two seconds ago they were sitting in their car, wanting out of this stupid trip and wanting away from the family that seemed to do nothing but argue and fight, and now suddenly they found themselves here. Their mind flies into a panic, their heart starts pounding in their chest and they find it extremely difficult to breathe.

 

They close their eyes again, not believing what their senses were telling them. They take deep breaths and tell themselves it isn't real. None of it is real. They made it up, and are probably dreaming. It's been so long since they’ve actually dreamed and not just woken up after a period of darkness that they’re sure it's the only explanation. The alternative was that they had just jumped forward in time. Time travelled. Done the impossible.

 

Yeah right. They’d open their eyes and be back in their car, cool window pressed against their cheek, headphones securely in their ears, the gentle hum of the car underneath them and the voices of their family members arguing with each other.

 

Sure enough, everything around them changed once again.

 

Their eyes opened and they were back in their car, just as they had imagined. A ball of worry and excitement mingled in their stomach, causing their legs to bounce and their hands to shake. They remembered every detail of their 'dream'. The plane was fresh in their mind, the sights, the smell, the sound, nothing was fading from their memory like they thought it would.

 

Perhaps... It hadn't been a dream? Could they really... Effect time? Jump forward and back, with nothing but a thought?

 

They grinned in their seat, hazel eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

 

After all, there was only one way to find out for sure.


	2. Another Mysterious Occurrence.

He glances around the corner, his heart beating a million miles per second and his breathe wheezing out in short gasps. His legs are trembling beneath him, his entire body aching. It feels like his entire body is made of lead, the weight of the bag in his hands only adding to the heavy feeling.

Loud footsteps behind him force him around the corner, clear or not. Angry voices echo behind him, pointing out his location to the others chasing him. He shivers in the cold as he starts running again, his thin coat doing nothing to ward off the cold.

He rounds another corner and a second later skids to a halt.

 

Dead end.

 

He turns, already knowing he doesn't have enough time to run out of the alley without being caught. He bites his lip, wondering if he should attempt THAT, but a dogs’ furious bark makes the decision for him. He doesn't want to get caught, and even more than that he doesn't want to end up a starved dogs next meal.  

 

He closed his eyes and got a clear picture of where he wants to be in his head before he held his breath and jumped. His hands tighten around the bag in a death grip as a million colours flash behind his closed eyes, warping and mixing together in a beautiful picture no artist could ever hope to capture.

 

He blinks and with a pop it's over. He instantly collapsed onto his knees, his legs no longer able to support him. Shaggy blond hair fills his blurry vision. Within seconds several people are helping him, carrying him over to his corner. Someone takes the bag from his hands, whispering praise when they see what’s inside. Others whisper questions, asking if he's okay, what happened, did they have to leave? He barely hears them, but manages to shake his head at the last question. There is a collective sigh of relief from everyone in the room.

 

The quiet whispering of children's voices calms him and in seconds his breathing evens out as he falls asleep.

 

 

Breakfast the next morning is hectic. Everyone wants to know what happened and if it was scary and why was he forced to use his teleportation power? All he wants to do is eat and go back to sleep, but of course no one is having that. Slowly, between bites of stale bread and sips of rain water, he tells everyone what happened.

 

 

He had volunteered to go. Most of the kids in their little group were too young to risk doing much more than begging for money or food. Those that were older normally only did little things, like swipe an apple here, a bit of bread there. The eldest, the one that was responsible for these types of high risk steals, was sick, and had been for a while. That was the whole reason they were even considering stealing the medicine. Their leader needed it, without it he would surely die.

So, he volunteered. As second eldest and the one in charge while their leader was down for the count it was up to him to take the risk. Honestly it was probably silly that he hadn't been doing this beforehand - with his power he could get in and get out easily.

The only problem was every time he teleported his entire body would start to ache unbearably. Teleporting three times in one day normally had him on his knees, exhaustion pulling him into unconsciousness. Their leader, Theo, refused to let him use his powers unless it was absolutely necessary.

This time it was completely necessary. So once night fell and the clouds had hidden the glow from the moon and stars he snuck to the closest pharmacy. It was painfully easy to get in, a window being left open just low enough that he was able to grab it and haul himself up. Dropping inside he quickly moved around the store, grabbing a little bit of everything.

 

It wasn't until the police arrived and shouted at him to come out did he see the blinking red light of the camera in the corner.

 

He panicked, immediately teleporting to a side alley about a block away. The police were swarming everywhere looking for him. One caught sight of him and gave chase, and no matter what he did he couldn't seem to lose him. Just when he finally thought he got away he heard the dogs and teleported home.

 

 

The kids around him stare with wide eyes shining in amazement. There are a few whispers of 'he's so cool' and 'I wish I could teleport' before a commanding voice rises above the rest, silencing everyone within seconds.

"And what would have happened if you were caught?"

He whips his head around to the source of the voice, catching sight of Theo sitting up with the help of one of the youngest kids.

"Theo!" He yells, running over to his leader and friend, tackling him in a hug. Theo grunts and he pulls back, guilt and pride filling him equally. "How are you feeling? We were scared you'd never wake up!"

Theo snorts and shakes his head. "Of course I'd wake up you idiot." Theo lightly whacks him on the back of the head and everyone giggles. "I'm stronger than some stupid cold."

"It was a lot worse than just a cold Theo." Someone whispers quietly, causing the mood to turn sombre. "You probably wouldn't have ever woken up without the medicine Mr Teleportation here got."

Everyone looks at the ground, imagining what would have happened if Theo didn't get better. He couldn't even imagine. How would they survive? The answer was simple; they wouldn't.

Theo sighs, pulling a few of the younger kids into his lap. "I guess thanks are in order. Thank you." Theo levels his gaze on him, blue eyes piercing his own blue eyes. "Though, what you did was extremely dangerous and stupid, and you shouldn't have done it, thank you for saving my life."

He releases a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "It's fine. You've done more for us in the past."

"I did all that so you won't have to."

"That's exactly why I did it. You're too selfless for your own good sometimes."

Theo frowns, then grins as one of the children starts telling him about what's happened while he was unconscious. He feels his own lips pull into a grin at the way Theo relaxes around the kids and allows himself to be pulled away by some of the older kids to help organise the pick pocketing for the day. Time seems to fly by and before he knows it he's tucking everyone under their cloths they called blankets and telling them goodnight.

 

He's just about to slip into his own bed when Theo called him over to where he’s sitting down. A few youngsters are bunched on and around him, fast asleep.

 

"You know what you did was extremely reckless right?" He looks at the end of Theo's bed, unable to look at his friend as he throws questions at him. "You could have been caught, or torn apart by dogs, or just shot on sight. I thought we agreed you wouldn't use your powers? Have the problems that come with using it magically gone away?"

He shook his head, still refusing to meet Theo's gaze.

"Then you shouldn't have used it!" Theo sighs and suddenly he feels arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Still, I'm glad you did. I don't think I would have made it without that medicine. I'm just upset that you almost got hurt because of me. I'm not mad at you, I’m mad at myself. You know that right?"

He nods and hugs him back, careful of the multiple small bodies. "I know. You worry too much."

Theo snorts. "Not when you're involved I don't. You attract trouble like no one else I've ever met."

He snorts, lightly punching the older boy on his arm. "Whatever dude. You're way worse and you know it."

Theo grins and gently punches him back. "Get to bed troublemaker. It's late."

He salutes, walking backwards to his bed. "You got it boss." He salutes again and turns, before stopping suddenly and rushing back, pulling his friend into a tight hug. He squeezes him tightly, voice muffled. "I'm really glad you're okay."

A hand ruffles his hair, familiar and comforting. "And I'm glad you're okay." He pulls back and grins at Theo, who grins at him in return. "Now really, get to bed."

"Kay." He nods, flopping down on his mattress as soon as he's in range and falling asleep as soon as his head touches the pillow.

 

 

It happens a few days later while he's out pickpocketing. He's walking around casually, not drawing attention to himself as he eyes his next target. The fat old man looked to be swimming in cash, buying at least one thing from every store he went into.

Just as he's about to make his move someone grabs him from his collar, dragging him back into a dark alley.

 

Before he can so much as scream a cloth is pressed to his face and his consciousness fades to nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Okay here's chapter two for you guys. This guy's one of my favorite characters, so I hope you all love him too. <3


	3. The Smallest Occurrence.

Somehow, someway, she had the power to understand every language ever spoken by man.

 

She wasn’t sure if she’d always had this power. Perhaps she had, and she just hadn’t ever noticed before, or perhaps it had only just blossomed into being. She didn't really know, and while it was something she wished she knew the answer to, it wasn't something she needed to know. Knowing when she acquired the power wasn't important, what was important was how she got it.

The first time she understood a language that wasn't her own was while she was working.

 

She was 28, living with her wheelchair-bound mother, and working a dead-end job in retail she hated. What she really wanted was to find the best care for her mother on Earth, sell her run-down house and buy the one her mother had always wanted, and travel the world without having to worry about anything. No problems with her mother, her house, money, nothing!

Realistically she knew this was never going to happen. Where would she get the money? Right now she was barely managing to survive.

She sighed as she said goodbye to another customer. Daydreams, while deceitfully hopeful, were all she had while working. Saying hello, pretending to be interested in other people's lives for a few short seconds while she bags their stuff and then telling them to have a good morning/afternoon/night was about as entertaining as staring at the ceiling while unable to move. The thought that maybe, maybe, one day she would get out of here was all that kept her sane most days.

 

Then, everything changed when a group of tourists walked up to her register.

The tourists were all chatting in their native tongue, laughing to themselves and just all around having a good time.

She tried her best to look like she was enjoying working. She likes to think her smile was at least half decent, and that her dull green eyes looked a little less tired.

"Hello, how are you today?" The group all stop and stare, saying nothing. Two of the girls giggle. She grits her teeth behind her fake smile. "Would you like a bag today, or will you be alright?"

This time one of the giggling girls answers. "No, we are fine."

The others all laugh like their friend had just told the best joke in the world, looking her up and down like she was the scum of the Earth. She scans all the groups’ ridiculously expensive make-up and clothes, not taking half as much care as she normally would.

"God how useless is she." She hears one mutter.

"About as useful as a shit on the sidewalk. As fast as one too." One of the boys snicker.

She snaps. "Well, perhaps if you were exhausted and forced to deal with shitheads like you perhaps you'd be a little slower too!"

The groupies look at her in utter shock. Two of them have their mouths hanging open, one's covering their mouth with their hands and the girl who giggled before has tears in her eyes.

"Oh shit." The boy who spoke last curses. "We thought you only knew English."

She frowns. She did only know English. What were these asshats on about now?

She shakes it off. "$78.95 thanks."

The group quickly pay and leave, muttering amongst themselves and looking thoroughly told off.

 

Behind the register she grunts as her boss slaps her on the back. "Wowsers! That sure was something, huh? I didn't know you spoke another language!" She mutters a 'neither did I' as her boss composes himself. "Just, don’t swear at the customers."

"Sorry!" She apologises, head down in embarrassment.

 

Whoops.

 

Once she finishes her shift she only has one thing on their mind. How did she get this power, and who could help her figure it out? She was pretty sure she knew a guy perfect for the job.

She takes her ridiculously long hair out of its messy bun and finger combs through the bright red strands in an attempt to make it look somewhat presentable.

 

She glances at her watch and grimaces at the time. Her mother was expecting her home soon, she’d have to find a phone and let her know where she was going.

 

Her pace quickens as she heads for the closest bus that would take her to the Dragimer Science Lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Computer decided to fuck up today, so it took a while to get this to work.   
> Not so happy with this one but meh.   
> Hope you enjoy!


	4. A Sneaky Occurrence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second favorite chapter. :)   
> Enjoy.

Invisibility. A thing some people wish for so they can play pranks, or move without having to deal with talking to anyone, or so they can hide from someone that's after them. She wasn’t like those people. She needed to be invisible. It was a part of her job.

 

Though, she doubted anyone thought she meant she could be invisible literally.

She had been born with the strange power, at least she thought she was. She'd been able to turn herself and anything else she wanted invisible for as long as she could remember, and she had very good memory.

 

God how she used to piss her mother off.

 

She pulls herself out of her useless daydreaming and focuses on the task at hand. Her instructions were clear. She was to get in, find and unlock the hidden safe and get out without being seen by the watchmen or cameras.

 

Easy peasy, lemon squeezy.

 

 

Not.

 

The house looming in front of her would be what most would call a mansion. There were three stories, 15 acres total and a river ran along the left side of the mansion with several boats docked and waiting. If the garage was open there would be a massive collection of cars from all eras gathering dust, with the most recent and best shining clean and ready for whatever outing its driver wanted to take it on.

 

She huffs. This place reeks of money and it's making her teeth ache.

 

Quickly she re-ties her black hair in its bun and pulls the beanie down over her face. Taking a deep, calming breath she jumps down from her hiding place among the trees.

Her feet carry her quickly and silently across the grass. She keeps to the shadows, out of sight of the spotlights and the guards. Though she can turn invisible it makes her head ache and her vision swim, so bad sometimes she passes out, and she'd rather avoid that. No, for now it was best to stay visible, so long as she kept to the shadows she would be fine.

Either tonight's her lucky night or some God above is smiling down at her because one of the windows on the bottom floor is wide open, practically screaming 'come in'. She rubs her hands together, debating whether this is for real or if it’s a trap. Deciding to risk it she fist activates her power, disappearing from sight as if she was never there in the first place.                                      

Once sure her power was working she hauls herself up onto the window ledge, glancing around for hidden wires or cameras before she drops down inside. She runs her eyes over the room, easily identifying it as a kitchen. From the terrible smell the window was left open to freshen the air before the next day. She gags, holding one hand over her nose and mouth and runs the other along the wall.

She exits the kitchen as fast as she can, cheering on the inside when the door doesn't squeak. This may just be the easiest heist she’d pulled in a while.

 

 

Just as a general note, never assume things are going to be easy - everything just goes downhill once you acknowledge how easy something is. Needless to say, most anything that could have possibly gone wrong, did go wrong.

 

It took her longer than she'd calculated to locate the hidden safe, and a further 15 minutes to disable all the cameras. Opening the safe should have been easy, however it took her a nerve-wracking 7 minutes to pop it open. As she was pulling the documents out an alarm started blaring around her, echoing through the entire house.

She stiffens, haphazardly throwing the rest of the documents into her knapsack. She glances around one last time, putting everything back in its place and re-activating the cameras before booking it out of there as fast as her legs could carry her.

Rounding a corridor, she quickly skids to a halt, barely managing to dodge some old guy in pyjamas. He's walking the way she had just come, arguing with several of his staff as to why the alarms are going off. She silently praises her invisibility powers. Without them she'd probably be long behind bars, or dead, depending.

Taking a deep breath, she continues on.

She can already tell she isn't getting out the way she got in. The door to the kitchen is pulled all the way shut, the sound of many loud voices filling the space before her. She growls, very quietly, and spins on her heel.

 

Plan B it is then.

 

 

Except Plan B is blocked, and so is Plan C, D, E, F and so on and so forth.

 

She's getting more and more frustrated with every exit point that is blocked or in some other way un-escapable. She growls under her breath at another door guarded by police.

 

Apparently alarms called the cops these days, and if you're as rich as this bugger they respond within two seconds.

 

She rounds another corner. Damn this place is a fucking maze. Round another corner and she stumbles, vision swimming. Damn it, this is taking too long! There's roughly 5 minutes before she passes out from power overuse.

"Who are you?" A voice squeaks from in front of her.

She manages to lift her head, curious as to who was speaking and whom they were speaking to. There's a young girl standing a ways down the hall, half hiding in a doorframe as she stares in the thief's direction fearfully. She glances back, confused. Who is the girl looking at? No one's behind her and she swings her head back to look at the child.

The kid squeaks again. "I said who are you!?" Then she gasps, bright blue eyes going as wide as saucers. "You’re the reason the police are here aren't you? You're the thief!"

She stares at the child, completely confused. Did she drop her invisibility when she stumbled? No. There is the buzzing in her head that always comes with using her power. The only other option was that this child could see her. Could anyone else? Surely someone else could. If one person could do something others could do it too. She needs to get out, even more so now than before.

She turns and runs, ignoring the pounding in her head and the way everything seems to swim together as she searches for a way out.

Behind her the girl starts screaming bloody murder. "Thief! The thief's here! Help! She's getting away!”

 

 

There's just one problem.

 

There is no way out and the pain in her head is so bad now she can't think straight.

 

 

The only thing she can do is stumble to the closest door and hide inside. Thank god it was a storage closet. As her vision fully fades to black there was only one thought echoing in her mind.

 

 

Shit.


	5. The Abstinence of Occurrences.

Everyone to have ever met Taylor Dragimer agreed she was a strange child, however being the daughter of the second richest man in the world ensured no one would ever dare say a bad word about her or anything she did.

Truth be told, Taylor knew she was strange and detested the looks people would give her when they thought she wasn’t looking, however there wasn’t much she could do. She never realised she was doing something strange until whatever that something was had long since ceased to matter in anyone else’s mind.

Taylor hated it, but these things had been happening to her ever since she was a baby. Besides, her Father always told her she should be proud of being different and she did her best to follow his advice.

The tipping point for her was when she walked out of her room one night, wondering idly if the police had caught the thief yet, and ran straight into said thief. Taylor didn’t realise at first but once she did she started screaming as loud as she could, hoping someone would come quickly.

By the time one of the police arrived the thief had disappeared. The policeman took her to her Father, who was in the camera room looking for any sign of the one who dared try and steal from him to no avail. The cameras hadn’t picked up anything, though if that were true the thief would have to have been invisible, which is just plain stupid.

She said as much to her Father, who got this glint in his eyes that Taylor knew meant he had just figured something out. He gave her a big grin that probably looked terrifying to most but looked funny to Taylor and ruffled her messy blond hair before striding quickly from the room.

Taylor waited for a beat, then slid into the hallway to follow after him.

Police and workers alike were running around the halls, simultaneously looking for the thief and beginning work for the day. Taylor feared she might lose her Father in all the commotion but really she should have known better. Everyone that saw Salivar Dragimer quickly moved to the side, making sure not to get in his way as he rushed past.

Taylor trailed behind him, barely managing to hold back her curiosity. Just what had her Father figured out, and where was he going?

Taylor stops just behind her Father in the hallway she had seen the thief in. She looks up curiously as two big hands rest on her shoulders.

“Taylor.” His voice, so normally used to growling at terrified underlings, is soft as he speaks to his daughter. “Where did you see this thief?”

Taylor brings her arm up and points to the spot she had seen the woman. “She was stumbling around like she was about to pass out.” A small frown appears on the child’s face as she nodded down the hallway. “She went that way.”

Her Father ruffles the hair on her head once again, causing her to squeak.

“Thank you Taylor.” He stands up and pulls out his phone. He looks down at her as he puts it to his ear. “You should go back to bed. It’s still too early for you to be awake.”

“Okay Father.” Taylor smiles.

Her Father strides down the way she’d pointed. Taylor hums and skips away to her room.

 

 

Taylor is bored. Bored and insanely curious. Those two feelings are what lead her to, not thirty minutes after her Father told her to go back to bed, leave her room once more.

Surprisingly the hallway outside her room was completely deserted. None of the usual busy workers were in sight.

 

Truthfully it made Taylor just a little scared.

She was never alone for this long, not while awake anyway. Taylor Dragimer was almost constantly among people, whether it be her Father, her school mates, the workers in her house or just random strangers around the city. No, Taylor Dragimer was never left alone for such long periods of time.

Quietly Taylor shuffles down the hallway, heading in the same direction she had last seen her Father.

Her curiosity only grows when she’s basically ignored by the few policemen and workers she passes. She frowns at a closet taped off with police tape. What was up with that?

Shrugging it off she continues the search for her Father. When fifteen minutes later she still hasn’t found him she decides to look for him in his bedroom.

 

He isn’t there either. Taylor huffs, her patience running thin. Where could her Father be? He wouldn’t have left the house, not without letting her know first.

Maybe… maybe he was downstairs?

She knew things she wasn’t supposed to. It was her little secret, the only one she had really. Her Father would be less than pleased with her if he knew she had been to his private basement.

She knew it was private because he never let anyone in his room, only her, and even then she was never allowed to go near his side room, which he had disguised as a closet.

The side room with the trap door in it.

With one last glance around the room to make sure she’s alone Taylor quietly opens the side room door. Quickly, throwing away most of her stealth, she runs to the trap door and pulls it open. She slips inside carefully, not wanting to slip down the stairs. A couple of the stairs creak as she stands on them and every time she freezes, waiting for someone, most likely her Father, to appear and take her back to her room.

Considering she’s looking for her Father she should want that to happen, however she wasn’t supposed to be down here, wasn’t even supposed to know about this place, and she knew she’d be in a lot of trouble if she was caught.

At this point all Taylor really wants is to see her Father still in the house and okay.

Taylor reaches the bottom of the stairs with a little jump. The lights around her are all turned off, however there’s a faint light coming from behind a half-closed door far down the hall. With only the slightest of hesitation she makes her way slowly to the light.

The door creaks when she pushes it open, the sound piercing the silence that seems to hang over this place like a veil. There’s a bright room, with another half open door leading somewhere dark. She pushed that one open too.

For a second her brain refuses to accept what her eyes are telling her, leaving her standing in the doorway, her mouth gaping open like a dying fish’s.

Later, as she sat alone, Taylor would wonder what would have happened if she had never gone down those stairs. If she had never seen what her Father was doing. She had no doubt she would have continued on with her happy little life, blissfully unaware of the horrors beneath her feet.

She honestly wishes she had never found out, and every time that thought slithers into her mind she feels like the scum of the Earth. What right does she have to live happily while the people her Father kidnapped suffer in the darkness?

 

 

She doesn’t have any right to do that, not to them.

 

Especially since these are the only friends that she’s had that have actually ever cared for her.

 

If you can call fellow prisoners friends.

 

 

Which she did, after many weeks and many conversations, her fellow prisoners grew on her the way the damp moss grew on the wall of her little cell.

 

Thoughts like these would invade her mind often, chasing each other around and around in her head like angry tigers.

 

After opening the door in her Father’s secret basement, and after Taylor’s brain had finally accepted what she was seeing was real, she hadn’t been able to move. Her entire body seemed to have shut down.

 

The room she had wandered into resembled a prison. In fact, judging by the huddled figures in some of the barred off rooms this was a prison.

 

Before she could even think to walk up to the closest figure a giant hand wrapped around her shoulder.

 

 

A familiar hand.

 

A familiar voice.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

A sweet smell.

 

 

 

Then everything had faded to black.

 

Taylor curled up tighter around herself, blocking the memory and shivering slightly in the cold of her cell.


	6. The Desire for Occurrences.

After just one day they were pretty sure they had mastered their new power. Though really, when you had the power to control time, what was one day anymore? It certainly didn’t feel like one day to them.

They had figured out, fairly early on, that there were some rules that came with their new power.

One; there was a limit to what they could do. They couldn’t go more than two days into the future and could only go three days into the past. Trying to go any further caused them to collapse with a huge headache.

Two; there wasn’t a past ‘them’ they had to avoid like in the movies. When they time travelled they were put into the body of the ‘them’ of that time. They suspected if they could travel in back in years they would be in their child self’s body.

 

Weird.

 

The third and final rule they were still figuring out. It seemed they couldn’t just constantly use their power. If they spent long periods of time travelling to the past or future, they eventually lost consciousness and woke up in what they considered to be the ‘right’ time – or in other words, the time that they would be in if they didn’t use their power.

Other than those three rules they were free to do as they wished. Time was their play thing, and they acted like a spoiled child with a new toy.

 

And, like all excited children playing with something new, their toy was bound to break sooner or later.

Two days after their three-week long trip away from home time seemed to… stutter.

 

It was nothing noteworthy, nothing to worry about.

 

 

Not at first.

 

A week after the first stutter they stopped using their power. The stutters had become frequent, messy and left them feeling like death itself. They figured it best to leave time to run freely, at least for the most part. Sometimes they mucked up or did something stupid and decided a re-wind was in order.

 

Time didn’t seem to mind that too much.

 

Maybe it only broke when they moved time forward? Or when it was messed with too much too often?

 

Who knows? They certainly didn’t, but they didn’t really mind. It was enough that they could use it and nothing too bad happened because of it.

 

A month after they first discovered their power a man knocked on the door to their home.

 

That man offered them a place to go to school, but not just any place. No, he said they had earned a place at Dragimer University, a place only the most elite get to go and study.

 

They said yes without even thinking.

 

 

Home wasn’t exactly fun after all. Their family was just as loud, mean and obnoxious as ever. It was becoming more than they could take.

Their mother wasn’t happy, but they didn’t really care. Their mother always acted like she had a stick up her ass no matter what anyway, so why bother trying to make her happy.

 

It took them only two days to pack and completely move out. Their mother tried to stop them, but she couldn’t do anything.

 

They didn’t look back once as they were driven away to their new home. They would see their family again in a couple of days once they’d finished moving in, and their latest argument was fresh in their mind.

No point in looking back at someone you hate, even if that hate would simmer down in a few days.

 

 

 

They didn’t notice anything wrong, not at first. The school’s principle himself had come to pick them up and introduce them to their new school. They had met with him several times before over the past few days and he seemed like a nice man. Although, without their time travel powers backing them up if anything went bad they doubt they would have accepted the ride with the 30-something man, no matter how nice he was.

Danger just didn’t seem to register when they could literally go back in time and just avoid said danger.

 

 

Perhaps it was such cockiness that lead them to what happened next.

 

See, the drive itself was fine. Nice car, nice conversation and control of the music when they got bored of chatting. It was a beautiful contrast to the way their car rides with their family normally went, all yelling and angry silence.

 

An hour onto the road they sent their driver a confused look. Surely they should be there already? They had looked up the school when they were first offered the chance to go there; Dragimer University was only a forty-five-minute drive from their previous house. What was going on?

 

Just as they were about to voice their concerns – he was the principle, could he really have gotten lost? – a cloth covered hand covered their mouth as the car screamed to a stop.

Their eyes go wide as they realise what’s going on. Shouting fills their ears, two voices celebrating their easy catch.

 

Heh, that’s what they think.

 

With barely any effort at all they were back home, their mother yelling at their little brothers as a man knocked on the front door.

 

He offered them a place to go to school at Dragimer University. They didn’t even have to think.

 

They said no thanks and slammed the door in his face.

 

Their mother was appalled, but they ignored her insistent apologies to their would-be kidnapper in favour of curling up in their room, silent as the tears fall. The reality of the situation, of what **_could have happened_** , hit them like a spiked brick to the face.

 

Their mother came in five minutes later demanding they apologize.

 

They went back ten minutes and this time politely told him no and when he insisted they said they’d think about it.

They wouldn’t, not even for a second.

 

A day later he appeared again. They said thank you for the offer but they were happy with the university they were currently attending.

 

Not even an hour later someone broke into their house and shot their mother down. They’d never screamed so much in their life.

 

 

Their brothers were next to go.

 

When they went back this time they surprised the bastard by slamming into him and taking the gun from him. The images of what didn’t happen yet flash through their mind and they shoot.

 

Again.

 

Again.

 

…Again.

 

 

Someone’s screaming. Dully they recognise their mothers voice, their little brothers crying. They can’t see through the tears rapidly falling from their eyes.

 

This time they decide to go with him.

 

Again they’re packed within two days. Again they fight with their mother. Again they walk away without looking back.

 

 

This time it’s because they feel they may just run back into their mothers’ arms if they do.

 

 

About fifteen minutes into the now tense car ride they ask to stop for a toilet brake at the small shopping centre on the left. Their driver agrees without hesitation.

They grab their backpack, stocked full of clothes, money and other essentials. With as much of an innocent and happy smile that they could muster they slammed the door shut.

 

As soon as they were around the corner and out of sight they bolted.


	7. The Culmination of Occurrences.

He came to slowly, groaning at the feeling of cold stone against his back.

His head hurt. His arms hurt. Everything hurt.

 

It didn’t matter. How he was feeling didn’t matter, he had to check on everyone else, make sure they were okay, make sure **_Theo_** was okay because he needed him, they all needed him–

 

A small voice jolted him from his panic.

 

He opened his eyes to darkness, though there was a faint light seemingly coming from behind a closed door a little ways down the hallway.

 

 

There was enough light for him to make out the bars locking him in a small, bare room.

 

His memories flooded back, along with his panic. Had he got arrested? No, he didn’t think so. Cops didn’t knock street rats like himself out, they just grabbed them. So it wasn’t that. Then what?

_His power!_

 

Of course. Didn’t everything always come down to his ability to teleport?

The soft voice from before once again interrupts his thoughts. “Kid?”

He slowly looks around the prison, his gaze finally falling on a woman behind her own set of bars. Her bright red hair made her look like a lion, what with how it’s sticking up every which way.

“You okay there kid?”

He shuffles closer to the bars, curling up and resting his chin on his knees, facing the woman. She smiled at him, waiting for his answer.

He doesn’t want to answer, so instead he asked a question of his own. “Where are we?”

The woman shifted her eyes to the closed door before looking back to him. “I’m not sure.”

A loud thump from down the hallway silences them both. While the woman across from him shrunk away from her bars he stayed where he was, eyes trained on the door that separated them from whatever had made that noise.

 

 

For a long, quiet moment, nothing happened.

 

He thought about calling out to the woman again. From the way she was trying to make herself as small as possible in the corner farthest away from the door, she didn’t want to talk. He decided to leave her alone.

 

 

Another endless minute passed.

 

There was another bang from behind the closed door and suddenly it smashed open. He jerked back, only to move closer as two men appeared in the doorway, dragging something between them.

 

Wait.

 

That wasn’t a some _thing_.

 

That was a some _one_!

 

He found himself pressing back, much like the woman across from him was. These men reeked of bad news.

 

They didn’t even look at him as they passed, and for that he was grateful.

 

 

Thirty seconds later the men walk past him again, this time without whoever they were dragging. They slam the door behind them once they leave, the resounding bang sending shivers down his spine.

 

He scrambles back to the bars of his cell, poking his head out and craning his neck to see where those men put the person they were dragging.

There was a small ball of a person curled up in the cell to the right and across from his, next to the woman who was slowly approaching the bars of her own cage.

“Hey! Are you awake?” He called, staring so intently at the curled up form it was a wonder they didn’t wake up from his gaze alone.

“They aren’t going to wake up for a while.” The woman called, craning her head to get a look at the newcomer. “You didn’t wake up for nearly an entire day after they brought you in.”

He huffed and leaned back. “Who are you anyway?”

“Oh!” She stood up straight and smiled at him softly. “My name’s Evelyn. What about you kid? You got a name?”

“Leon.” He said shortly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m leaving. There are people I need to get back to.”

Evelyn raised her eyebrow. “How are you going to do that? I’ve been here for a week already, as far as I can tell, and I haven’t been able to get out.”

Leon grinned. “Yeah, well, you don’t have my powers, do you?”

Evelyn’s eyes went wide and his grin stretched. He concentrated on home and his family, Theo…

 

 

When he opened his eyes it was to the same dark cell as before he teleported. At least, the same cell he was in before he _tried_ to teleport.

 

He was still there.

 

Oh god, it wasn’t working. It wasn’t working, he couldn’t teleport. Why? Why now? His family needed him, they were all probably so worried. Hell, he needed them! _Why couldn’t he teleport?_

 

 

“Kid! Leon! Hey Leon, listen to me!” Evelyn’s voice cuts through his panic. “You’re panicking; you need to take deep breaths. Can you do that for me?”

Leon gave a sharp nod and turned his concentration to his breathing. After a whole minute had passed he was able to think clearly again. Shakily he smiled at his fellow prisoner.

“Thank you.” His voice was weak, barely able to be heard.

Evelyn brows drew together in concern. “What happened? One moment you were fine and the next you were freaking out.”

He curled in on himself, facing away from Evelyn. “That’s none of your business.”

He glanced at her, just for a moment, before turning away again.

They were silent for quite some time, until Evelyn spoke up. “Your power didn’t work?”

Leon silently cursed his past self for his slip up. “That’s none of your business.”

Evelyn stared hard at his back. “My power’s working.”

Leon whipped around so fast he almost hit his face against the bars he was suddenly pressed up against. “It is?”

Evelyn chucked, the kids change in demeanour so startling it was funny. “Indeed, though I’m afraid it won’t help much in getting us out of here.”

He glared. “How would you know that? You’re not even trying!”

“Yes I am.” Evelyn calmly stated. “I’ve been using it since you woke up.”

He glanced around, as if waiting for something to happen.

 

After a long moment of nothing happening he spoke up. “What are you doing?”

She studied him, and instead of answering asked a question of her own. “Where do you live kid?”

He tensed and his mind flashed back to the abandoned warehouse serving as his home. “Why?”

Evelyn shrugged and glanced to the closed door those men had come from earlier. “I live in London. I’ll bet you don’t huh?”

He huffed and glared at the door. “No.”

“You’re not speaking English right now, are you?”

“No.” He shook his head, the puffed up his chest proudly. “But I do know how to speak it!”

Evelyn smiled. “English is the only language I know.”

She watched as the confusion, shock and then the realization flashed across his face. She started humming a song her mother would often sing as she waited for the poor child to remember how to speak.

Finally, he nodded. “So you can understand multiple languages?”

Evelyn stopped humming and winked. “I can understand any language. Even ancient ones no one speaks anymore.”

Leon resumed glaring at the door and muttered in a voice barely above a whisper. “I can teleport.”

Evelyn’s eyes widened and she found herself as speechless as the kid had been seconds prior. “That’s… impressive.”

“Yeah” He smiled, eyes lost in the past. “I’ve been told.”

Leon sighed and looked to the floor, his mind wandering once again. Evelyn stared at the kid for a moment longer before sliding down the wall of her own cell. She dropped her head onto her knees and did her best not to think about her mother.

 

Didn’t really work.

 

Before she could dwell on the fact that her _crippled_ mother was stuck at home with no way to earn money and no way of knowing if her daughter was okay, a rough voice pulled her back to the present.

 

“Well I guess that answers the question of why I’m here and not in an actual prison cell.”

 

Both Evelyn and Leon startled at the voice and whipped their heads around to locate its source.

The person those terrifying men had dragged in was propped up against the bars of her – at least it sounded like a her – cell.

Leon stared at her as Evelyn scrambled to where she could see the newcomer. “You’re awake!”

Leon interrupted, this time in English, before she could do much more than roll her eyes at the obvious statement. “What do you mean? Why would you be in a prison cell?”

The woman shifted into a crouch and her glare shifted between Leon and Evelyn. She said nothing.

Evelyn cleared her throat and sent a ‘shut up and let me do the talking’ look to Leon. The boy huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Um… hello. I’m Evelyn, and the kid across the way is Leon. What’s your name?”

The woman’s eyes narrowed even further. “None of your fucking business.”

Evelyn gasped as Leon sneered. “Nice to meet you, none of your fucking business.”

The woman growled. “Shut the fuck up kid, no one asked you.”

Leon opened his mouth to retort. What he was going to say he wasn’t sure, but he knew it was going to be the most painful burn this bitch had ever gotten.

 

It didn’t matter, not in the end. A loud, ear-splitting noise had the three prisoners crouched with their hands covering their ears in hopes of drowning it out.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only a few seconds, the noise cut out.

 

Hesitantly they lowered their hands. Leon and Evelyn glanced at each other as a crackling replaced the Earth-shattering noise from before.

 

The crackling was replaced with a voice. “I see you are all awake. Good.” There was a soft noise, like whoever it was had shifted. “I’m sure you have all figured out why you’re here by now. The question most likely burning through your minds right about now is who? Who could do this?”

“I know **_exactly_** who you are, you bastard!” The newest prisoner glared at a tiny camera in the corner of the room. “The fuck do you want with our powers? You… kisama kechi, ijiwaru, yowamushi, kusojijii! Kutabare!”

Evelyn gasped at her harsh words while Leon frowned in confusion, not understanding the Japanese.

The voice returned, only this time it was more like a growl. “You’re quite rude, aren’t you?”

The woman growled and glared, looking for all the world like a caged tiger.

“Moving on. My name is Salivar Dragimer, and as you have all surely figured out by now, I have gathered you here because you all possess something… unique.” Evelyn gasped and her hands flew to her mouth as the voice, now revealed to be Salivar Dragimer, cleared his throat. “Teleportation, invisibility and the power to understand any language. Not abilities just anyone has.”

The silence stretches before Leon speaks up. “Okay. So we have powers. What’s it to you?”

Dragimer chuckled. “Why, I’m going to use your powers for the greater good, of course!”

“What greater good?” The woman spat. “You kidnapped us!”

“And you tried to steal from me, my dear Momoka. A crime for a crime, no?”

The woman, or Momoka, made a strangled noise. “How do you know my name?”

“I know _many_ things about each of you. Even the most hidden of secrets can be dug up if you talk to the right person.” He sounded so smug.

 

It made Leon feel sick. His family already had it tough, what more could this guy do?

A lot, he knew. This Dragimer guy could do a lot worse, and he really didn’t want to see _exactly_ what it was he’d be capable of.

 

He refused to let anyone hurt them, not if he could stop it.

 

“So…” Evelyn spoke up, though she stared at her feet in confusion. “You want us to help? Because I don’t know about you but to the rest of the world kidnapping people isn’t the best way to get them to work for you.”

“Oh, of course I know that my dear, but you see, the thing is…” He paused, drawing it out and all three prisoners tensed. “I don’t need you to work for me.”

Momoka scoffed. “You **just** said you need our powers asshole.”

Leon nodded. “Exactly. Or did you make a magic machine that can give our powers to someone else?”

 

He had said it as a joke, but the instant the words left his mouth dread slid down his throat and nestled in his stomach. From the way Evelyn paled he knew she felt the same.

 

Evelyn flinched as Dragimer started laughing.

 

“Indeed I do boy, indeed I do.” There was a sinister smile on his face, they could all tell even if they couldn’t see his face. “Would you like to see how it works?”

He shook his head rapidly, something about that one sentence made him near shake in terror. Dragimer chuckled at his obvious fear, and somehow that made it so much worse.

“Hey!” Evelyn called and gained both male’s attention. “Leave him alone, he’s just a kid.”

“Oh? Are you volunteering dear Evelyn?” He asked, as if mocking her.

Evelyn whimpered but nodded and took a half step closer to the bars of her cell.

Dragimer chuckled again. “How brave of you my dear. However, that won’t be necessary. Your power is the weakest, and frankly most useless, of everyone here.”

Evelyn frowned, but couldn’t exactly argue. When put up against teleportation and invisibility her power did seem kind of lame.

“He’s just a child.” She protested weakly.

“Oh relax, it won’t hurt. I’ve been using it for years and not once have I gotten a complaint.” He sounded irritated.

“And just who have you been using it on?” Momoka demanded.

“That is none of your concern. Now, it is quite early and I have much to do. I will send someone in with food for you all shortly. Ta-ta!”

His voice turned to a static type noise, which then turned to nothing.

“Wait!” Momoka cried. “How are you stopping us from using our powers? Answer me!”

“I think he’s gone Momoka.” Evelyn murmured.

Momoka rounded on her faster than a charging bull. “Don’t call me by that name! I gave that name up when I started my new life!”

Evelyn held her hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, sorry!”

“Evelyn?” Leon’s voice was small from the scare earlier. “What’s she saying?”

Evelyn glanced to Leon before looking back to the woman next to her. She hadn’t even noticed Momoka had been speaking Japanese again.

“She doesn’t want us to call her Momoka.” She tilted her head. “What _do_ you want us to call you, if not by your birth name?”

She smirked and leaned back against her cell’s bars. “Midnight.”

Leon snorted. “Midnight? Seriously?”

“Leon, be nice.” Evelyn chided.

“It’s stupid!” He rolled his eyes. “I ain’t calling her that.”

There was a pause in the conversation as they both glared at each other. It looked like a full on shouting war was about to take place, and Evelyn was in no way prepared for that.

 

Thankfully at that moment the door creaked open.

 

The one who entered, however, was not who they were expecting.

 

A small girl stood in the doorway, her face as pale as her hair and blue eyes wide as saucers.

 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out she wasn’t meant to be in here.

 

Evelyn called out to her, first asking for help and then in warning as a giant shadow appeared behind her.

 

Too late, or perhaps the girl was just too shocked to register what was going on around her, because the man pressed a cloth to her mouth and within seconds she was out cold.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She was so tired. Evelyn kept telling her they couldn’t have been down here like this for more than a couple of weeks, maybe a month, but it still felt like an eternity. Taylor had never imagined anything like this could happen, not in real life. In the movies? Pffft, all the time!

 

It’s so much scarier than the movies make it out to be.

 

The cell that she woke up in was far too small, most days she felt like she was suffocating. The bed was really uncomfortable, the bathroom was barely bigger than a closet and there were no windows anywhere, what with it being underground and everything. It made everything feel unreal, like a dream.

 

That’s not the worst of it though. No, the worst thing makes all the complaints dry up in her throat.

 

 

The worst part was that Taylor was treated like a princess in comparison to the other prisoners.

 

They didn’t get beds, just mattresses on the floor. Their food was nothing more than a handful of slop, and they didn’t even get a tiny shower like she did, just a bucket of warm-ish water once every three days.

 

Taylor had never felt worse than the time the men brought in a mini buffet for her while the others got their usual slop.

 

Once they were alone again she shared her food around. It was a little difficult to get food to Midnight and Evelyn, since they were across the hallway from her and Leon, but they made it work.

 

It was almost nice. Evelyn told all sorts of stories about herself and sung these songs her mother had taught her. Leon told them all about life on the streets, although he was very cagey about his family. He mentioned his friend Theo a lot.

 

Taylor joked he had a crush on him once and he turned bright red and wouldn’t come out from under his blanket for the rest of the day.

 

They all laughed at that.

 

Midnight – or Momoka, if you were talking to Leon – was the quietest of them all. She didn’t say much, and when she did she was either insulting someone or saying something dark that Evelyn scolded her for.

Apparently that type of humour wasn’t suitable for children like herself and Leon. Both of them scoffed at that, mostly because they were used to hearing worse on a daily basis, but also because they weren’t children thank you very much, they were teenagers!

 

 

Taylor hadn’t seen or heard from her Father since the day she had wandered down to this cursed basement. Evelyn told her he had spoken to them mere minutes before she barged in, but that was the only time he had contacted his prisoners in any way.

 

He wasn’t even there for the days when their powers were taken.

 

It was a semi-often occurring thing. A really buff man with a huge scar across his jaw would come in every two days and pull a bracelet around their wrists before taking each of them, one after the other, to a tiny room. They would be sat in a chair and an unknown amount of time later they would wake up back in their cells again.

The first time it happened the two men tried to grab Leon first, but Evelyn wasn’t having any of it.

She screamed, glared, and said such creative insults and threats even Taylor was impressed. Midnight was strangely silent as she watched the scene unfold.

The two men just ignored her, until someone said something in the little radio things in their ears and they turned to Evelyn instead.

She hesitated for the briefest of moments before squaring her shoulders and walking with them. She sent a reassuring smile to the rest of the prisoners, though it did little to reassure them. It was obvious that she was scared.

 

She came back some time later, unconscious and in the scarred guys’ arms. He shackled and grabbed Leon without much of a fuss from anyone.

 

Taylor hated it, hated everything. Her Father, her curiosity, her money and most especially her power.

The days continued, melding together, and making Taylor feel like she was losing her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is what the Japanese in this chapter means to my understanding. I’m not 100% sure if it’s right, I simply looked up insults and double checked to see if they were right before stringing them together. If you know any better please let me know so I can fix it up!
> 
> Kisama - Rude word for "you"
> 
> Kechi - Stingy, mean
> 
> Ijiwaru - Malicious, spiteful, bitchy
> 
> Yowamushi - Wimp, coward
> 
> Kusojijii - Old fart/Unpleasant old man
> 
> Kutabare - Go to hell!  
> I hope you enjoyed! :)


	8. The Consequences of the Occurrences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end now!

They were getting tired.

 

Constantly being on the run, constantly looking over their shoulder, constantly being on edge; it was tiring.

 

They had been on the run now for four weeks, though with all their time travelling it was closer to a year. Repeating the same day over and over, sometimes repeating every hour, just so they could have the best outcome.

 

It was wearing them down, and they were ready to give in and go home.

 

 

Except they couldn’t. If they returned home whoever had tried to kidnap them before would be waiting for them. They would be taken, and who knows what would happen to their family once they were.

 

Sure, they could rewind after going home, but what would happen if they were knocked out before they could rewind and woke up days later? They’d be screwed.

 

 

If there was one thing these past weeks had taught them it was that they were in no way ready to live on their own.

They had nowhere near enough money to get a place of their own, or even a hotel. They managed to get a job delivering papers, which paid right up and was inconspicuous enough that whoever was after them hadn’t found them yet. All the money they made went to food and the ongoing hunt for information.

 

In fact, that’s what they were hunting for right then.

 

They had met a real shady guy about two weeks ago, and though normally they wouldn’t have gone near him they thought he might just be the guy they needed.

 

For once they were right.

 

This guy, whom they only knew as Shade – the name they had used to get his attention that first day. It amused him and now he refused to tell them his real name – was a valuable ally.

Within a week they had told him everything, and not once did he doubt any of it. Despite looking for all the world like the most stereotypical bad guy, with his beefy, tattooed body and long black hair that both hid his face and melded into his black trench coat, he was one of the kindest guys they had ever met.

He helped them when they needed it, no matter what it was they needed help with, kept an eye on their family and friends now they couldn’t, and, most importantly; he never misgendered them. They had never felt happier than when they told him their proffered pronouns and he just accepted it with a smile.

He let them stay at his – admittedly shitty but still better than the street – apartment for as long as they needed. He got them a better job working with him in the kitchen of some restaurant, and they soon found out he was a god at cooking. They once jokingly asked what his secret was, however he just smiled and his eyes twinkled, looking for all the world like tiny fires.

 

Now, what was for the world two weeks but for them was seven months, the two of them had finally found something that may give them a clue as to just who is after them and why they were targeted in the first place.

A woman by the name of Evelyn Carrie disappeared a little less than a month before the school contacted them. The woman’s mother claimed her daughter rung her an hour before her disappearance, saying she was heading to the Dragimer Science Lab to see if they could help her figure out something.

 

They knew exactly what Evelyn had needed help with.

 

Though the more they thought about it the less it made sense. If Evelyn had been attacked at the lab why didn’t she just turn back time and never go there? Unless she had to. Or perhaps she couldn’t control time, but something else? If that were the case it would mean she had more than likely been taken.

 

By who?

 

Well, that too was obvious.

 

Salivar Dragimer. The second richest man in the world, a single father after his wife died of unknown causes and possibly the most influential man in the world. It had to be him.

He was the owner of both the science lab Evelyn went to and the university they had been offered a place at. Shade found several more instances through the years where people mysteriously went missing after coming into contact with Dragimer. They weren’t too surprised when they realised each missing person’s case had failed to connect the dots and soon after was dropped. Rich people and their dammed money.

 

It had to be him.

 

They were going to prove it, get his ass thrown in jail and go back to their mother to beg for one of her shitty meals.

 

They never thought they’d want to go back to all that yelling and fighting but right now they’d run back home crying if they could.

 

Of course, they couldn’t do that, so instead they squared their shoulders and turned to Shade. They needed a plan, and they figured he’d know just the guy to help them make one.

Their friend got this crazy glint in his eye that they knew meant he was in for whatever was going to happen. He may have been the kindest man they had ever met, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous. They knew anyone on his list didn’t have long to live, and in that moment another name had been added.

 

 

Salivar Dragimer wouldn’t get away with this shit for much longer.

 

 

It was three more weeks before the plan was put into action, much to their displeasure. They were itching for action, ready to bust into the bastards’ house and find out where he was keeping the poor innocents he had captured. They were ready to throw his ass in jail.

 

Most of all, they were ready to go home.

 

“Ya ready kid?” Shade’s voice cackled through their ear piece. “Everyone else is in position.”

“I’m ready. Tell Buck to retreat to position C and Cassandra her target will be in the kitchen at exactly twelve minutes past ten.” They had already been through this part too many times.

“We can hear you loud and clear kid.” A gruff male voice informed them.

“How the fuck would you know that anyway, brat?” Cassandra’s words were mean but they knew she liked them.

Shade sighed. “Just trust ‘em Cassie.”

“No fighting you lot. It’s time.” This voice was smooth, like freshly sanded down wood.

Everyone muttered out a ‘yes Boss’ and the line went quiet.

 

Tension rose as the silence stretched on. Two minutes later, at exactly twelve minutes past ten, a single shot rang out, shattering both silence and the window to Dragimer’s kitchen.

 

They ran.

 

 

The plan was simple. Shade and his fellow gang members – _gang members_ , they could hardly believe it, although it really shouldn’t have been all that surprising – had helped them come up with it. The leader, whom was simply introduced to them as ‘Boss’, seemed to have his own beef with Dragimer.

His passion for bringing him down had scared them at first, it was almost like he turned insane at the mere mention of Dragimer’s name, however after a few ideas were tossed around they were less scared and more motivated.

Eventually they all settled on a plan, though that in itself wasn’t easy. The gang wanted to go in guns blazing, mowing down whoever got in the way, however they refused.

Both Boss and Cassandra wouldn’t back down, insisting it was the safest thing to do. Still they refused, claiming if that was the way the gang wanted to do it then they would do it on their own.

 

They refused to kill anyone. Once had been enough, even if it had technically never happened.

 

Finally Shade stepped in with a compromise; they would sneak into Dragimer’s room while the gang caused havoc by shooting everyone they could with sleep darts and smoking out the rest. They had agreed instantly, happy so long as no one was killed, and the other two had eventually came around.

 

So, the plan was this; Boss would cut the power at ten past ten, then proceed to distract everyone with the rest of the gang. While that was going on Shade would open the window to Dragimer’s room and get them inside. Once there they would have exactly seven minutes to find something that could be used to get his ass thrown away for good and then they would all book it.

 

So far, the plan hadn’t worked very well.

 

 

Every time something went wrong they were forced to re-wind and fix it. The first time Cassandra hadn’t been able to find her target in time, the second Buck had been spotted and got into a fist fight with several guards. This was the third, and hopefully last, time they would be doing this.

 

Well, they don’t say third time’s the charm for nothing, do they?

 

They made it over to Shade without any problems. There was shouting and just general alarm coming from inside the house, however they managed to ignore it for the most part. Shade cupped his hands and they stepped onto them, just like they practiced.

“Good luck kid.” Shade murmured, and then they were thrown up at the open window.

They grabbed the edge of the window and hauled themself inside a lavish and most definitely expensive bedroom. They didn’t even pause before rolling under the giant desk next to where they landed, knowing they didn’t have any time to gawk.

Mere seconds later a buff man that could probably rival Shade in a fist fight emerged from what they assumed was a closet. The first – and only – time they had made it in here they had frozen as the huge man emerged, the scar across his jaw filling their vision as he charged at them.

 

They had gone back in time before he could reach them.

 

Now they sat quietly, hand clamped over their mouth in an effort to silence their breathing. They could see the mans’ feet through the crack between the desk they were hiding under and the floor. Two more pairs of feet emerged from the closet-room, leaving them confused.

Why were three people in a closet together? How did they even all fit in there?

Unless…

Unless it wasn’t a closet at all, but some secret room!

 

Yes! That had to be it! They had him!

 

Low murmurs brought them out of their thoughts and back to reality. They focused as a fourth pair of shoes joined the others. Unlike the other shoes, which were plain and unremarkable, these shoes screamed big money. They were black, well made and polished till shining.

 

They had to wonder just exactly how much money Dragimer had if they could instantly recognise him by his _shoes_ alone.

 

The men all left, and they counted to twenty before sliding out from under the desk. They immediately zeroed in on the little closet, deciding if it was noting – as unlikely as they thought that may be – they could cross it off their possible clue location list and go back to try again.

 

Moving as quickly as they could while remaining in stealth mode they searched the closet. There was some pretty average stuff in there, coats and shoes that looked to be a million dollars each. They took great pride in throwing everything messily to the floor and stomping on it all as they looked.

 

A weird thump made them pause. They jumped on the soft coat and once again got the same noise.

 

They grinned.

 

Bingo.

 

They pushed the trampled clothes to the side and revealed a trap door. It was well hidden, and they doubt they would have been able to find it if they were using their eyes alone. It blended in perfectly with the floor and even knowing it was there it was an effort to convince their brain that what they were looking at wasn’t just the floor.

 

They attempted to open it, only to find it locked.   


They huffed in irritation. Of course it was locked.

 

They hurry back to the bedroom, on the lookout for keys, and promptly ram into someone, which in turn causes them to fall backwards.

 

From their spot on the ground they recognise the scarred man from earlier.

 

His surprised cry is cut off as they jump back in time.

 

 

The ground lets out a weird thump as first their feet and then their body hits its surface. They let out a muffled groan and push themself to stand, their body crying out with every move they made.

Moving fast now, despite the pain, they head back out to the bedroom. They can hear footsteps approaching the door they had seen Dragimer and his men head out before. Quick as they could they crouched behind the large bookshelf, hoping it would be enough to keep them hidden.

They wouldn’t be able to keep doing this.

 

They could sense time wanted to hurry up and move forward, and if they didn’t let it then it would fight back.

 

Time would win too. After all, it had before.

 

 

The scarred man walked past them and into the closet with the trap door. A bang sounded from within the tiny room and then heavy footsteps sounded on creaky stairs.

 

They breathed a silent sigh of relief and crawled out from hiding.

 

They hesitantly made their way back into the closet and mentally cheered when they saw the trap door had been left open. They carefully listened for any sign that it was an ambush before making their way down the steps.

 

What they found thy could only describe as an underground laboratory. They were hit with that horrid sterile smell as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs and the walls were all so white if the lights were any brighter they’d be blinding. Their footsteps were oddly silent on the clean grey floor.

 

Many doorways branched off from the hallway they were in, however each door was locked shut.

 

They were just starting to get frustrated with the seemingly never ending hallway and the ridiculous amount of locked doors when they saw a door that was open just a crack.

Excitement fills them at the sight and they hurry forward, though they made sure to still be as silent as possible. They pulled out a small mirror Shade had given them for checking around corners. They could easily see almost the entire room and quickly discerned it was empty.

They slid inside and pushed the door shut behind them, grateful that it didn’t make any noise.

 

Feeling at least safe for the moment they let themself relax against the door.

 

Not even a minute later they push off and search the room for anything that might help them get Dragimers’ ass thrown in jail.

 

They were careful not to touch anything at first, but a wall the hadn’t been able to see from the doorway was covered in televisions. Below them was a table full of buttons and switches. Everything was turned off, however they found one switch that had ‘Power On’ written in big writing.

They debated pushing it for a long moment, and ultimately, they decided it would be worth it. What if this had all the recordings of the illegal shit he’d done?

 

Nodding to themself they decided that yes, it would most certainly be worth it, even if it was nothing.

 

A gentle hum filled the room as everything powered on. They winced at the noise and glared at the door as if daring someone to open it. Several seconds trickle by and they turn away from the untouched door.

 

When they see what’s on the screen their eyes nearly pop out of their head.

 

They seem to be surveillance cameras. Most of them are just placed in dark, empty rooms or plain white corridors. The three right in front of them, however, was what caused their surprise and sudden boiling rage.

 

The cameras showed, from various angles, several people locked up in cells.

 

They counted four.

 

Evelyn Carrie was among them, as well as Dragimer’s own daughter.

 

The room number was in the corner of the screen, and they didn’t hesitate before running there, all stealth abandoned in their righteous rage.

What normally would have taken them a couple of minutes took mere seconds as they blinked forward in time to the door holding those poor people captive.

They shoved the door open, panting heavily and shuddering from the pain that small time jump had left them in.

They ignored it and pressed forward, ears hearing useless noise and not much else as the prisoners called out to them.

They stumbled as the noise turned to words and fell to their knees, hands over their ears.

 

“Quiet! Please be quiet!” They called, desperate for silence.

Slowly they uncurled from their position on the floor and sat back. They pushed themself to their feet and turned to Evelyn.

“How-” They stumbled before righting themself again. “Where’s the key?”

“A big man with a scar across his face always has one.” Evelyn said softly. “Are you alright? Who are? How did you get in here?”

They waved their hand in a dismissing gesture. “It’s not important. Is there any other way to get you out?”

“If you could turn this stupid shit stopping our powers off I could teleport out.” A male voice called from behind them.

They turn around and raise an eyebrow. “How?”

He grumbled and looked away. “I dunno.”

“You could look for a power room?” Evelyn suggests. “If you destroy whatever it is that is stopping our powers we should be able to use them again, right?”

They open their mouth to speak but the last prisoner beats them to it. “Yes, key word there being _should_. What if there’s a backup source? We’d be found out instantly.”

“Then what do you suggest we do _Momoka_?” The boy sneered.

“Something that is going to help us get out of here, unlike you, you snivelling little brat!”

Evelyn intervened quickly. “Alright everyone, fighting isn’t going to get us anywhere.” She turned to the highly confused saviour. “Umm, can you please tell us your name?”

“Sam. They/them pronouns.” They say quickly.

“Sam. Right. My name’s Evelyn, the boy across from me is Leon and-”

“Please, just! We can do introductions later, right now I want to get you guys out as fast as possible.” Sam moves to face the woman pacing in her cell. “Now please, what was your idea… Momoka?”

“It’s Midnight.” She scowls at the boy. “As for my idea, you see those cables running from our cells into the roof? I think they’re what’s stopping our powers from working.”

Sam can see the wires she means, and they are high up. High up and indestructible looking.

“Oh yeah, great plan Momo. How are they supposed to reach that?”

“They aren’t.” The gravelly voice speaks out of nowhere.

Evelyn and Taylor squeal while Sam jumps high in the air. The man with the scar had just materialised before them, as if he was invisible. Sam scrambles back as he forces them away from the door and more towards Midnight’s – Momoka’s? They aren’t sure what her name is at this point – cell.

“Wh-where did you come from?” They ask, shrinking back as he steps closer.

“I’ve been here the whole time.” He laughs and disappears for a moment, before somehow speaking from directly behind them. “Didn’t you notice?”

Sam screams and bolts forward, however the Scarred man is already blocking the door once more.

Midnight shakes the bars of her cell and growls at him. “That bastard! He gave you our powers, didn’t he?”

He nods and leans against the doorframe. “That is correct. I was chosen to be the one gifted with your powers.”

“Why?” Evelyn calls, desperation in her voice. “What reason does he have for doing this?”

“Do you want the official reason or the real one?” He chuckles at everyone’s confused faces. “You see the original reason this all began was because the government wanted a way to catch you.” He stopped to point a finger at Sam. “Throughout history people with the power to control time have always turned into power-obsessed people that want to rule the world. For the past eighty-two years, ever since we defeated Hitler, we’ve been killing the children born with this gift before they can figure out what they can do.”

Everyone was silent as he spoke. Evelyn was staring wide eyed; Leon and Taylor were staring at Sam in shock and Midnight was gripping the bars of her cell so tight it was a wonder they hadn’t snapped.

 

Sam was staring at the ground, refusing to look up as he continued his sick tale.

 

“You though, you slipped through the cracks. We had finally located you a few months ago, however on the day we did your family took a little trip. We thought it was fine, we’d just get you when you got back.”

“You were wrong.” Sam mumbled and finally lifted their head. “You were wrong, because that was the day I learned about my power, and that week away I mastered it.”

The man frowned. “Indeed. Drastic action was needed. We had already taken Miss Evelyn, in case this were to occur. Once you escaped our grasp the first time we set out to get as many gifted people as possible. We had Miss Taylor already and Miss Momoka came to us. The only one we really had to fight for was Mister Leon, and he almost lost us quite a few times.”

 

Quiet descended on the room. The man seemed in no hurry, and everyone else was struggling to absorb the new information they had been given.

 

Evelyn was the one that broke the silence. “What was the other reason? The real reason Dragimer did this?”

He chuckled. “Oh, it’s much more selfish, and much more simple. You see…” He stepped forward and grinned steadily down at Sam. “He wants to rule the world, and what better way to do that than to have someone who can literally control time on his side?”

“And just how the hell do you think you’re going to catch them? Huh?” Leon stepped to the edge of his cage and glared the bigger man down. “Sam can control time. What’s stopping them from going back and doing all this differently?”

“Well, you see, there’s a catch to any gift, and the bigger it is the bigger its catch is. Teleportation and invisibility both ware you two out quickly, and you found yourself dizzy and on the verge of passing out, right?” Without waiting for an answer he gestured to Sam. “Look at them! I’m surprised you didn’t notice from the very beginning. They’re barely keeping themself standing.”

Sam huffed, staring down at their feet in an effort to stop their vision from swimming. They couldn’t deny what he said was true. Even so…

Sam laughed and forced their head up. “What’s your name?”

The scarred man narrowed his eyes. “What?”

Sam huffed and carefully leaned against the bit of wall between Leon’s and Taylor’s cells. “What is your name?”

He stared at them for a long time before a deep rumble of a laugh filled the room. “If you insist. My name is Jade Nixon, and I am the Culmination of all Occurrences.”

Sam nodded and looked to each person locked away in turn. “I will set you free, I promise.”

The prisoners blinked and Jade laughed. “You think you can make it back in time? You wouldn’t survive the trip, and we know you can’t turn the clock forward or back more than two hours. While you only started attacking twelve minutes ago, you broke into this place three hours ago, and all your little friends have all been caught. Face it, there’s nothing you can do.”

Sam stared at him, open mouthed, before they started laughing. “Wha-? You know for a fact my limit is two hours?”

Jade shifted, unease beginning to settle at the near mad laughter. “Please. No one has ever been able to surpass the two-hour limit, not even Hitler or Einstein. We have measured and measured and the answer is always the same; it cannot be done.”

Sam snorted and shook their head, which almost caused them to fall from the sudden dizzy spell. “Oh how wrong you are. I can go back _days_. I’ve got all I need. I’m going to expose you and get each of your asses thrown in jail.”

Jade took another step forward and sneered. “How are you going to do that? We have the government on our side. Who is going to lock us away?”

 

Sam ducked their head and thought. It would be difficult, and they had no doubt they would be locked up in a similar way if they went to the police. Who would help them?

 

“They could show the public.” A soft, new voice spoke up.

Everyone turned to Taylor and the young girl seemed to shrink in on herself before puffing back up and staring at Sam.

“Get in here with a camera and show the world what my Father has done. If enough people see, surely even the government won’t be able to escape the backlash. They’ll be taken down, and we’ll all be free.”

 

 

 

Sam grinned.


	9. The End of Occurrences.

Sam grinned.

 

They grinned so hard their cheeks hurt.

 

They turned from Taylor’s intense gaze to Jade’s confused one.

 

Slowly they lifted their hand and pointed at a small, barely noticeable camera stuck next to the doorway. Their hand travels down to the floor where a similar camera is laying where they fell earlier. Finally, they bring their hand to their pocket and draw out an iPhone, recording everything loud and clear.

 

Sam lifted the phone to her mouth. “How’re we doing Boss?”

 

The speakers in the room made a small static noise before his smooth voice flowed through. “Perfectly, little time traveller. Wade was able to hack into the entire houses systems with ease, and everyone else has managed to subdue anyone that was on the premise.”

“Wonderful. Did you also do that other thing I asked?”

Jade snarled. “What other thing?”

“Ah, yes, that.” His voice changed to static again before he came back. “It is done.”

“Thanks Boss. How many we got watching?”

“Wade has hacked into several T.V stations worldwide and there are currently sixty-seven thousand people watching on our various streaming sites.”

“Brilliant. Keep those numbers rising. Over and out.”

 

The speakers faded to static and then to nothing. The room was silent for three second before Jade screamed and charged at Sam.

Sam dodged him with what could only be described as practiced ease and grabbed Leon through the bars. “Power’s back on.”

 

Leon looked at them in confusion before it clicked. Jade rounded on them again, however Leon grabbed Sam more firmly and gathered his own power, pulling the saviour with him as he teleported to Evelyn’s cage.

Jade immediately rounded on them and teleported to them, however Leon simply grabbed Evelyn and teleported out to between the cages.

 

Sam was aware he couldn’t possibly keep this up and let go of him as Jade teleported once more. “Get everyone out of here Leon!”

Jade pulled a stun gun from his pocket and fired, however again Sam dodged with ease. They were shaking, barely holding themself up, however Jade still wasn’t able to catch them. Jade was beyond mad, however with a crazed smile he slowly faded from view until he simply wasn’t there anymore.

“He’s invisible!” Midnight warned.

Sam nodded and began moving backwards toward the door.

 

Meanwhile Leon had grabbed Midnight from her cage. As soon as she landed on the other side of the bars Midnight faded, exactly as Jade had done. Able to now see everyone, including the man turned invisible, she quickly joined Sam in fighting him off.

Leon turned to the last cell as Evelyn waited for them anxiously. Seconds later the two teens popped into existence and Leon collapsed onto the ground, unable to stay standing from the strain so many teleports had put him through. Honestly, he was surprised he had been able to do so many all at once.

Taylor and Evelyn crouched down next to him, their concern written all over their faces.

“Are you alright Leon? What happened?” Evelyn asked as she pulled him into a sitting position.

He breathed heavily as he sat leaning on the older woman for support. “Too… many te… teleports.”

“Ah.” Evelyn nodded. “Can you stand?”

He slowly nodded his head and together they managed to get him to stand, even if he was practically being carried. “Alright, we need to get out of here and get to whatever friends Sam has upstairs. Taylor, here, help me carry Leon past Jade.”

Taylor nodded and rushed to help, however a pained cry startled the three.

 

Jade was once again visible, as was Midnight. The latter was staring shocked at the crumpled form of Sam. The young adult had taken a blow right to the head that should have rightfully been a blow to Midnight. Jade stood shocked for only a moment before he turned on the older woman and swung.

 

Before his fist could even get near Midnight’s body a large wall of flames surrounded him.

Everyone reeled back in surprise as the burning hot flames grew into the perfect shape of a cage.

 

“That’s enough.” A deep voice growled.

 

Standing in the entrance, with flames dancing around his hands, was Shade. A worried little frown took over his features as he took in the sight before him. He noticed Sam on the ground and walked over, checking for a pulse and then surveying the damage. With a heavy sigh he lifted them up and held them with one arm like they weighed nothing.

 

“You three.” He nodded to Evelyn, Leon and Taylor. “Get over here. We’re leavin’.”

They nodded and hastily made their way over to him. He was already at the door with Midnight, though he never looked away from the man he had caged. Shade knew the man was shocked, and probably processing everything that had happened, however that wouldn’t last long. He would snap out of it eventually, and Shade would rather not be there when he did.

 

He jinxed himself.

 

As Evelyn and Taylor all but dragged Leon to the door Jade shifted in his fiery cell.

 

Before anyone could blink he was behind them, and just as Shade started to shout a warning he grabbed Taylor by the arm and pulled her against him.

 

“Nobody fucking move or I’ll snap her neck!” He roared.

Everyone stopped.

Evelyn slowly set Leon down and held out her hands in a pacifying gesture. Midnight stepped back into the room and Shade shifted his hold on the limp body he was holding.

“Now, all you fucking freaks are going to get back in those dammed cells, and we’re going to see what we’re going to do with you all.”

Shade shook his head. “We ain’t goin’ ta do anythin’ you say.”

“Oh really now? You think I’m fucking bluffing? I’ll-” He was cut off by his own throat as breathing suddenly became a huge effort.

He wheezed and let go of Taylor in an attempt to grab at his chest, however the girl refused to let go. Jade struggled weakly as it felt like all his strength was being drained out of him.

 

Taylor finally let go once the man was reduced to a pile on the floor.

 

Everyone was staring at her as she backed away from the once powerful man. She shook and ducked her head.

 

“I figured if all of you guys could use your powers, why couldn’t I? So I tried, and I guess I can drain the strength out of people?” Taylor leaned against the wall as she suddenly became very dizzy. “I drained all the powers out of him to. He’s just an ordinary man now.”

 

Leon let out a breathily little ‘yay’ that seemed to wake everyone up as if from a dream. Shade came forward and picked Leon up, claiming a few ambulances had turned up and the two now unconscious kids needed immediate assistance, especially Sam. They had suffered a heavy blow to the head, and although there wasn’t any blood he was still terribly worried.

Midnight left briefly as Taylor and Evelyn kept watch over Jade, and when she returned she tied the now powerless man to the bars of her cell. She then kicked him once in revenge, however Evelyn stopped her before she could do anything else.

The three women then decided to head upstairs and see the outside world for the first time in months. Taylor needed help up the stairs, and once they got to the top there were police and members of Shade’s mafia group everywhere.

An older woman by the name of Cassandra spotted them first and lead them out to the ambulances, where they were greeted by a very tired looking Leon.

 

He told them Shade had gone with Sam as they were rushed off to the hospital. He wasn’t sure what exactly was wrong with them, but everyone agreed it couldn’t be anything good.

 

Many people, mostly reporters and police, tried to get to the newly freed prisoners, however as soon as they had all been checked over by the doctors a tall man introduced himself as ‘Boss’ and whisked them away from the spotlight.

 

The rest of the mafia soon followed, and the officials were all left wondering how they managed to vanish so easily.

 

Boss let the poor souls stay with him for as long as they needed, and although they were all suspicious they unanimously agreed this was probably the safest place for them right now.

 

 

 

A few days passed and Sam was finally released from hospital. They never explained what exactly was wrong with them, and no one wanted to be the one that asked.

 

When Midnight saw the young adult again for the first time she threw herself at them and broke down in tears. She felt so guilty, the punch that had landed them in hospital was meant for her after all. Sam hugged the woman and shushed her, then once she had calmed down enough they explained that had they let her take the punch then she would have died.

 

Midnight refused to leave Sam’s side after that, claiming she was in their debt and would protect them with her life.

 

Shade was much the same, waiting on not only Sam but all of the rescued prisoners, like a mother making sure her children were okay.

 

Once Leon asked him about his powers and he simply shrugged and said they weren’t anything impressive. Needless to say, once they had retold the end of the battle for Sam they all agreed his powers were awesome.

 

 

 

It was a whole week before any of them saw their families again, but when they did everyone was in tears.

 

Sam’s mother and stepfather made them promise never to do anything like that again, while their little brothers held them and cried. Their real father came as well, and he was crying as he held them close.

 

Evelyn’s mother wheeled over to her as fast as she could and when she got to her she leapt at her daughter, causing them both to fall to the ground laughing and crying. They stayed like that for hours, quietly talking together.

 

Leon wasn’t expecting anyone, so when his entire family showed up he was ecstatic. The younger kids were all in tears and each kept trying to grab onto him and hug him. The older kids hung back, but once they saw an opening each one took a turn hugging him and telling him how much they loved him and how glad they were that he was safe.

When Theo came up to him he started crying, and before Theo could even get a word out Leon grabbed him in a bone crushing hug. Theo hugged back with just as much force and whispered something to into his ear. Leon pulled back with a bright red face and Theo laughed before kissing him. Several of the kids ‘awwwed’, however most of them just yelled yuck and looked away.

 

Midnight stood off to the side, her back against the wall of the mafia building behind her and her head bowed. She didn’t expect anyone to come meet her, since there wasn’t anyone she had really known well enough to call a friend before.

Now that had changed.

She spotted Taylor standing off on her own, looking out at the rest of them with a look of longing on her face. Midnight made her way over to the girl and followed her inside. It seemed she wasn’t the only one who had noticed Taylor’s distress as Shade already had the now sobbing teen in a gentle hug.

Taylor pulled back when she sensed Midnight enter the room and quickly detached herself from Shade, only to run to the older woman and latch onto her instead. Midnight hummed and awkwardly patted her head, not really sure how to comfort her.

 

She calmed down after an hour and told the two that since her father was now jailed she was in full control of the family funds and business, however she had barely any idea on what to do. Taylor was hesitant to ask for help, but both adults assured her that they would help her with anything she needed.

 

 

 

Several hours later everyone gathered to say goodbye and head home.

 

Sam was reluctant to leave their new mafia friends, however they all promised to keep in touch and visit regularly.

 

Evelyn flat out refused to let Leon and his family go back to living on the streets. The kids all tried to protest, however Taylor stepped in and told them she would be happy to give them the money they needed to build their own house. Everyone was happy with the arrangement, even if a few were reluctant at first. Evelyn’s mother was a bit overwhelmed when she was told she would be moving to Germany but she was overjoyed to hear they would be living with so many kids.

When Evelyn left to room briefly her mother had told the group she had been bothering her daughter for some grandchildren for quite some time now.

 

That night Leon, turning completely red in the face, told everyone that he and Theo were officially dating. Everyone cheered while Taylor screamed and started shaking him while yelling ‘I knew it!’ repeatedly.

 

Midnight spoke up next, saying she was going to stay and help Taylor with her life now she was head of the family. The mood turned sombre at that, however Boss and the rest of the mafia quickly lifted everyone’s spirits once again as they brought out food and alcohol for the adults.

 

The party lasted long into the night, and everyone found they had to put off their ‘goodbyes’ until the morning.

 

Sam flew out first, with Evelyn and her new band of children leaving for Germany after Taylor gave them a huge amount of money. Taylor left next, taking both Midnight and Shade with her back to her mansion of a house. The three of them quickly decided they didn’t want to live there and they left for a smaller but much cosier house nearby.

 

 

 

It was four months before the word went back to normal. With one of the richest men in the world locked away, as well as several members of the government, for a long while everything was absolute chaos.

 

Once everything did settle, however, the world seemed to forget what had happened entirely. The ‘gifted’ were all very relieved when the spotlight finally stopped shining on them.

 

They all kept in touch as the years passed, and they all made sure to find the time at least twice a year to meet up at Evelyn’s huge house for a visit. They would catch up, tell stories, and just generally have a good time.

 

It was nice, and although they still used their powers every now and then, it was normal.

 

And strangely enough, each of them found that they wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannd here's the end!   
> Thanks to all who read this far, it means a great deal to me. :)   
> As always, I hope you enjoyed, and I'm an utter slut for comments so if you have anything you want to say go ahead, I can guarantee I'll love any sorta feedback you can give me.   
> Anyway! That's all from me, see ya in the next story!


End file.
